Nurse Ratched
'''Severe Nurse' is an employee of Regina. She was hired to watch over Belle and now Sidney Glass. Her desk is located in the mental ward. Biography 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} Regina walks through Storybrooke's hospital and punches a code into a machine on the wall, looking around and being discrete, noticing Moe French incapacitated on the same floor. Regina's code is accepted and she walks through the door marked, "''Exit". A nurse is sitting at a reception desk at a lower level of the hospital who meets Regina as she walks down the stairs, Regina pulls out a single red rose, the nurse takes it, "Pretty," she says. "Well, I know how hard you work," says Regina. "Has anyone been to see her?" the mayor asks. "No mam, not today... not ever," the nurse says. Regina walks away as the nurse sniffs the rose. Regina walks down the hall of the psychiatric ward she's in with a stern expression on her face, she turns a few corners and neatens herself up. She walks past a janitor and stops outside of a cell door. From within the cell, we see Regina open the hatch, giving her a view inside. Regina stares at the girl sitting in the corner of the cell and smiles, the girl looks at Regina and we see that it's none other than Belle, her Storybrooke counterpart. The queen and the princess continue to stare at one another through the cell door. }}As the hospital begins to become hectic, we are shown a presumable doctor holding a coffee cup walk through an exit after entering a code on the door. He walks down the stairs and gives the nurse sitting at the desk her tea. She thanks him before asking what all the commotion is upstairs and sipping her tea. He tells her that there's a sick boy who took a turn for the worse, she comments on how tragic this is and begins to ask if there is any hope for him when the tea sets in and she quickly passes out. Jefferson tells her that it's doubtful before taking her keys, grabbing a coat and continuing down the hall. He proceeds to free Belle from her cell as part of his revenge plan for Regina. 'Season 2' }} Belle is seen sitting in the hospital watching ''Exposé on the television when Ruby walks in and switches it off in order to talk to her friend, despite Belle not recognizing her after falling over the town line and forgetting her fairytale self. Ruby gives Belle a basket of her possessions, including a book which she thinks she might enjoy reading, telling her that she was a regular customer at Granny's Diner, where Ruby works. Belle doesn't seem to remember, but soon brings up the topic of magic, saying that she saw Mr. Gold heal her arm in an instant after she was shot by Hook. Ruby tries to deny this, but Belle exclaims that she knows what she saw, the former then addresses Belle by her name but she demands that Ruby stop calling her this, wondering why everybody keeps on doing so. Ruby continues to try and calm Belle down to the point where a nurse has to sedate her. Ruby asks the nurse how Belle's condition is and the nurse makes clear that this isn't the first time she's had to be sedated. }} Mr. Gold walks into Belle's room at the hospital only to see an empty bed, and he appears confused, before calling out for the nurse. The nurse soon rushes into the room. Rumple tells her that there was a patient there suffering from amnesia and asks where she is, and the nurse knows hat he means Belle, saying that she should still be at the hospital. "So where is she?!" Gold exclaims, and the nurse runs out of the room in order to look further into the matter. Annoyed and worried, Gold approaches the bed and discovers a matchbook for The Rabbit Hole, a club in the town, and he picks it up to inspect it. He later finds Belle in the club where she has been given the new identity of Lacey, via Regina. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters